2014-15 SGFA Cup
:See also: 2014-15 in Gregorian football The 2014-15 SGFA Cup was the 35th edition of the SGFA Cup, the main domestic knockout cup competition in Gregorian football. The defending champions were FC Chapman, after they defeated Port St. Christopher Pirates 2-1 in the previous final on June 7, 2014. The winner of the SGFA Cup will earn automatic qualification to the 2015-16 CONCACAF Champions League. If, however, the winner of the Cup is already qualified for the Champions League (through finishing in the top three in League A), then the League A runners-up will claim the Champions League place. FC Chapman successfully defended their title with a 3-2 extra time victory over Banks City in the 2015 Final on June 6. Mark Ramakers of FC Chapman was named Player of the Tournament after recording a goal in every round except the quarter-finals against Starrs County (although he did score in the penalty shoot-out in that match). First Round The draw for the First Round took place on November 3, 2014, at the SGFA's head office in Warner Bay. A total of 32 teams competed, made up of the entirety of Leagues B (B) and C ©. Port St. Christopher Pirates, the previous year's runners-up, became the first team in 16 years to be eliminated in the first round after competing in the final the previous season. Tolbert , }} |goals2 = }} }} |stadium = Church Street Ground, Cole's Bay}} Campano Pandev }} |goals2 = Bobadilla Pasztor }} Second Round The draw for the Second Round took place on November 17, 2014. A total of 32 teams competed, made up of the winners of the First Round, along with the 16 teams from League A (A). The title holders, FC Chapman, were drawn away against League C club Royal Guards. The match was moved from Royal Guards' usual home ground of Morton Stadium to the much larger Wanderers Stadium to accommodate demand for tickets. Tobin |goals2 = Fox }} Neal Holloway El-Dardiry |goals2 = Williams Crawford }} |goals2 = Remington Greene }} Christie }} |goals2 = Simoné-Tabó O'Bray Beverley Ramakers }} Pizarro }} Drake Diego Marcos |goals2 = da Rocha }} }} |goals2 = Brammeld Byers }} , Glasser |goals2 = Archer Cisnero }} }} }} Villalba Oakley |goals2 = Cruz Grégoire }} George Tuala Bürger }} Third Round The draw for the Third Round took place on December 15, 2014. Webster |goals2 = Diego Marcos }} Budd }} }} Veneziano |goals2 = Carey Wainwright }} Mack Roberts |goals2 = Kennedy }} |goals2 = Tolbert Law }} Jaiminho , |goals2 = Krajíček Salazar }} , Walker |goals2 = Reis Hogue }} Quarter-finals The draw for the quarter-finals took place on February 23, 2015. Three of the eight remaining teams played in League B, the most non-League A teams to advance to the quarter finals in one year since 2003-04. For the second year in a row, title holders FC Chapman were drawn away at intra-county rivals, Starrs County. |goals2 = Winchester Bennamani }} Oakley }} Lahtinen Camacho , |goals2 = Ormerod Pizarro Spears }} |goals2 = Little |penalties1 = Tolbert Law Parish Vieira |penalties2 = Ramakers Little O'Bray }} Semi-finals The draw for the semi-finals took place on March 23, 2015. , |goals2 = Lahtinen }}---- }} Final :Main article: 2015 SGFA Cup Final Ramakers Budd |goals2 = Winchester Webster }} Category:SGFA Cup seasons Category:2014-15 in Gregorian football